


Too many questions

by Nary



Category: Adventure World (game)
Genre: Childhood, Cults, Drabble, Gen, Moral Dilemmas, Punishment, Questioning, Sacrifice, Twisted Upbringing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kallista was little, she used to get in trouble for asking too many questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too many questions

When Kallista was little, she used to get in trouble for asking too many questions. Her mother would shush her during rituals when she piped up to ask whether the knife hurt the sacrifice. When she was a little older, the punishments for talking out of turn were more severe than a sharp glare and a slap on the wrist, so she learned to just stop asking. But the questions in her head continued - did things have to be this way? was it right? what would happen if she left? The answers, she realized, could only come from within herself.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [naryrising](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising) if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!


End file.
